RGY Zombies
This is an Alternate Variant of Zombies and it's a Unique one because it functions in Teams. So this is called Green Red Yellow Zombies (RGYZ). This deck works by Buffing Zombies by utilizing either Red or Yellow Buff cards. The main thing is though, It's too difficult to maintain Icon Generation for both Red and Yellow due to their buff costs so around the 2nd or 3rd turn, You need to decide which color you need to buff your zombies with. This deck can buff it's fighters to incredible heights to a point that your opponent can't compete. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play My analogy for this deck is that it's like a DVD player. You have your Play Button (Green Zombies) '''Which is your main tool that takes resources to build but it's extremely easy to get due to green having the best Icon Generation in the game. You have your '''Fast Forward Button (Red Buff Cards) That have insane Power increasing effects that allow you to take down anything that you want. Finally you have your Rewind Button (Yellow Return and Draw Cards) That allow you to Return your fighters to hand and Re-apply their effects again which is great. Now here's my reasoning on why I call it a DVD player. This Deck needs to be able to ramp and re-use the effects of the Zombie fighters as they are great buffs and the regular Zombie itself replaces himself if he attacks and destroys a fighter which is amazing and ill explain why shortly. Red Part: In this deck i only play 5 red icon generators. Now why would you do that if you play 7 Red Actions that each require many Red Icons? Each Icon generator doesn't use Red themelves plus Tomspick gains a Red icon each time you use an action which in my eyes makes him one of the best icon generators in Red honestly. Wait you only play 4 Tomspick so where's the 5th generator? Amber would like to say hi! Amber is the greatest thing to have blessed this deck and honestly if i didn't have her, this deck would be much much worse. She's a 1200/400 Blue fighter that costs 5 Whites and 2 Blues. 2 Blues means that she's splashable since there's no other card in this deck that costs blue meaning she really only costs 5 whites. Her big statline makes her an intimidating presence on the board plus here's the best part; She generates a red icon at the end of your turns. This is amazing as you can rack up many Red Icons from her while getting rid of any problematic cards your opponent might put down. But basically you need to be able to maintain a steady flow of red icons in this deck no matter what because Moon Rabbit's Rage, Spicy Lollipop and Kit of Deception (Ill refer to these 3 cards as the''' FFB's') are your main tools in buffing your fighters and actually winning. So whenever you get Tomspick or Amber, Value them and keep them alive for as long as possible and rack up those Red icons so you can use those FFB's on your Zombies. '''Yellow Part:' For this part it's rather odd but it works out really well as you generally have options. When playing this part of the deck, you will notice that reaching 3 yellow icons is a Must. Most of your Yellow cards require 3 Yellow Icons such as _________ (Underscore Card), CloneTrooper1019 and especially the main card; Pancake Break. Underscore is fantastic because he gives you a random zombie and basically 2 yellow icons and a green one. Well he gives you an Overseer, Doge and Toy Card but those aren't important unless they have an additional effect to to help out such as Shamrock Doge and a couple of the Overseer cards. CloneTrooper is a HUGE '''body of yellow to sit on and generate yellow icons and establish board presence as he has a whooping '''1200/1200 Statline and is invincible to all main boardwipes. Pancake break is the main focus as it returns all fighters you control back to your hand while unlocking them all, giving them 200 health and giving you 2 white icons! Now why is having your zombies returned to the hand a good thing? The Zombies you play gain health and power boosts when you summon them so what happens if you Loop their effects again? They can generally reach some insane stats just from looping them again because you can easily summon them again because Green generates icons the easiest so you generally in most occasions have enough icons to summon them again immediately. Or if you want to save a precious fighter to lead with in case of a boardwipe, Return it to the hand and hold onto it until they can't take it anymore. That's why i consider Pancake break my Rewind Button (RB). The other yellow cards are used as either Icon generation and draw power. Now to explain how this goes. You need to generate green icons fast meaning using Oozlebachr, Nerf Zombie and Baby Noob is important. Once you've established a decent board with decent green icon generation, you can basically do anything. Rabbit's Rage is great to give to an expendable fighter so it can destroy a big fighter without losing anyone important. The Zombie is perfect for this effect as it can once again replace itself if it attacks and destroys a fighter meaning you didn't lose anyone but your opponent did. How to Beat Well Due to the fact that this a ramp deck, It takes time to build your board to that point meaning Aggro and Ramp generally overpower them. Playing Control and Midrange might be tougher unless your playing Red Midrange. Also killing the Red or Yellow Icon Generators right when they have 2 or less icons of those colors is a great hit on them. Additional Sections Anyway i decided to finish this up cause Blitz was getting on me to finish but i'm glad i did. This deck was fun to play and is generally my second favorite deck of all time. if you want to try different cards in the deck, please do! the deck is very tight so it might be dificult. Would you recommend this deck (RGY Zombies)? Yes No Category:Decks